itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma Jolt
"Healthier than Brussels sprouts! Max power is maxed out! Karma Jolt!!" Karma Jolt is the name of a caffeinated beverage in the ITWverse. Like Pepsi and Dr. Pepper, it is well-known for its caffeine and its taste. However, it possesses more caffeine than even energy drinks -- 3000 milligrams worth. Because of this absurd amount of caffeine per 12 ounce can, most people that drink it soon keel over and die from the effects of that much caffeine, for most people have declared that 3000 mg of caffeine can't possibly be good for anyone. Properties Karma Jolt possesses 3000 mg of caffeine per 12 ounce can... and is sold in single cans, six packs, and 12 packs. Because of the high level of caffeine, most people that buy it are ordered to sign a waiver absolving the vendors and makers of any wrongdoing should death occur from drinking the beverage. While death is the most commonly known side effect of Karma Jolt ingestion, other side effects exist... notably highly spectacular caffeine rushes and the corresponding/subsequently spectacular caffeine crash that follows... and a possible addiction. Thus, Karma Jolt is seldom seen within the ITWverse, but it can be considered omnipresent as well. Known Users of Karma Jolt KD Rio Suffice to say, KD Rio was perhaps the first person to use Karma Jolt in the ITWverse... and thus the first known survivor of the 3000 mg dosage of caffeine. However, he usually does not suffer the spectacular caffeine crash. While he isn't usually seen with one, it's known that he drinks it... and purchases it from the grocery chain Publix, based in the southeastern United States. Thus, it's usually shipped to him via Agency shipping lanes, which can get the drinks to the front doors of the Estate within 12 hours of purchase usually. Because he's a regular afficionado of Karma Jolt, he's the only known person who does not have to sign the corresponding waiver forms. Asked how he could avoid death and the crashes after drinking it, KD once joked that he thought of the dosage in smaller numbers... namely, that he thought of the caffeine as a measely three grams to avoid death and the comatose sleeping state. Mad Steve Mad Steve picked up his use of Karma Jolt once Smashers that attempted to wake him up came to the realization that he no longer reacted in a crazed caffeine-induced frenzy when exposed to coffee - not even Mr. Game & Watch's most powerful blends work anymore. No one really remembers who gave him the first Karma Jolt, though some Smashers have suspected that KD Rio had a hand in it. But he's become another well-known user of the beverage... to the point he even made it his own Final Smash in a way, which KD dubbed as "Karma Jolt Meltdown" (where Mad Steve drinks an entire keg of Jolt and runs laps around the world in seconds, annihilating all Smashers in the way). Because of his random acts of sanity and insanity, it's not known how Mad Steve gets his Karma Jolt, nor is it known if he fills out the waivers. Relm Arrowny While Relm does not drink Karma Jolt, it is public knowledge that she is in possession of a few cans of the heavily caffeinated drink. Usually for laughs, she has used three cans on unsuspecting friends and giggled from the insanity that ensured. Her three victims were Lulu, Shina Gado, and Ashton Anchors. It's likely that she still has the other cans and will more than likely be using another at some point, despite the fact that Lulu and Mikey are constantly vigilant in making sure she doesn't. Other users - forced or not *Lulu *Shina Gado *Ashton Anchors *Lloyd Irving Category:Items and Weapons